Hestia (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Vesta | CurrentAliasRef = (Roman name) | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Identity2 = (the general populace of Earth believes her to be a mythological character) | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus; formerly | Relatives = Cronus (father); Rhea (mother); Gaea (grandmother); Ouranos (grandfather, deceased); Poseidon, Hades, Zeus (brothers); Demeter, Hera (sisters); Chiron (half-brother); Crius, Coeus, Hyperion, Japetus, Oceanus, Ophion (uncles); Dione, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys, Theia, Themis (aunts); Achelous, Asteria, Atlas, Eos, Epimetheus, Leto, Prometheus, Selene (cousins); Menoetius (cousin, deceased); Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hercules, Hermes, Triton (nephews); Artemis, Athena, Eilithyia, Discord, Hebe, Persephone, Aphrodite (nieces) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hearth of Vesta, City of the Olympus, Olympian Realm; formerly Hades | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 410 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of the Home | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #301 | Overview = Hestia was a member of the Olympians a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. She was the goddess of the Home, and was worshiped in Ancient Greece and, as Vesta, in the Roman Empire. | HistoryText = Early Life Hestia was the eldest daughter of Titans Cronus, who ruled Olympus, and Rhea. Fearing that he would be dethroned by one of his offspring just as he had overthrown his own father Ouranos, Cronus imprisoned each of them (Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Poseidon and Hestia) in Tartatus, in Hades, the Olympian underworld, as soon as he or she was born. (Later legends erroneously claimed that Cronus had actually swallowed his children and that they remained alive inside him until Zeus released them). Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Cronus's wife Rhea concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Zeus. When he was grown Zeus went down into Tartarus and freed Hestia and his siblings, who had all now grown to adulthood. Titanomachy Freed, the gods, led by Zeus, went to war against Cronus, and with Gaea's help, defeated the Titans. After Zeus established himself as supreme monarch of the Olympus and the Olympian gods, Hestia became one of the Twelve leading Olympians of the Pantheon, the high council of the Olympians, and was tasked to watch over the people. She later resigned her seat at the high table in favor of Zeus' son, Dionysus. Worship in Ancient Greece and Roman Empire After the end of the Hyborian Age, the gods sought worshipers on Earth. Zeus sought that his kind would be worshiped by the people living in what became Greece. That worship spread from Greece to Rome and the Roman Empire, and from 2,000 BC, the Olympians were worshiped by the ancient Greeks and Romans. Hestia was known to the Romans as "Vesta". Circa 500 AD, that worship ceased, when Christianity replace the Olympian worship in the Roman Empire, Zeus decided that the Olympians would break most of their ties with Earth. Modern Age Hestia was present when the Thor came to Olympus, asking Zeus' help in reviving the Asgardians killed in battle with the Celestials. | Powers = Vesta possesses the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Olympian goddess, including superhuman strength. | Abilities = | Strength = Vesta has superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = On Olympus, Vesta's hall is known as the Hearth of Vesta. | Trivia = | Links = * Vesta at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Cronus Family Category:Rhea Family Category:Mythological Figures Category:Unclassified Deities Themes